The Glasses and the Pendant
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: Kakei has a new assignment for Kazahaya and Rikuo. The so-called 'assignment' deals with a pendant that Kazahaya must wear and a pair of glasses which Rikuo must wear. But somehow when Kazahaya wears the pendant and sees Rikuo in those glasses, he feels really strange... RikuoxKaza, smut, bondage, toys, unwilling uke, etc.


Hey, so this isn't my first fanfiction but it's my first Legal Drug/Drug&Drop fiction. And it's kinda my first lemon in a while, SO... *coughs*

At any rate, I just love CLAMP's work. How about the rest of you?

* * *

Kazahaya frowned, his eyes disdainful. He was sitting on Rikuo's bed, staring at the two innocent objects before him. One was a pair of glasses, the other was a simple pendant. Kakei had given them to him with very clear instructions: he was to wear the pendant while Rikuo wore the glasses. 'Something' was supposed to happen, but what, Kazahaya had no idea. He was impatiently waiting for Rikuo to get out of the shower so that they could begin.

"You're late!" Kazahaya huffed when Rikuo finally came through the door, fully dressed, droplets of water still clinging to his exposed skin. The taller teen shrugged and rubbed as his dark hair with a fluffy white towel. "Hurry up! I want to go to bed!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rikuo yawned. He seated himself opposite of Kazahaya and picked up the glasses. "So I'm wearing this? Why glasses again…" he examined them a bit closer and frowned. There was a crack along the right lens and the frame was crooked. Why was that?

"Who knows," Kazahaya picked up the pendant and put it around his neck. "Kakei-san said that something would happen when we wore them at the same time. Apparently the client wanted to sell the pendant but couldn't."

"Why?"

"Dunno," Kazahaya fingered the pendant. It was rather pretty, flower-designed pendant with wires of silver and a single pearl in the middle. "Let's do it."

Rikuo slipped on the glasses and waited for something to happen. Several moments passed in silence, but then Kazahaya's eyes slowly misted over and grew blank. His mouth partially opened and let out a soft sigh of longing.

_Here we go_, thought Rikuo.

"_Oh, darling,_" Kazahaya murmured. His voice had gone slightly high and breathy, like a woman's. His posture became more feminine and soft. Rikuo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "_Thank you so much… I'll treasure it always…_"

"My pleasure," Rikuo replied, still smirking. The pendant elegantly glimmered around his partner's slender throat. "It looks good on you."

"_I was so surprised when it came in the mail,_" Kazahaya murmured between lowered eyelids. He crawled over to Rikuo, body language seductively clear, and leaned against him, hands on the dark teen's chest. "_I wanted to thank you…_"

"How?" Rikuo let a hand drift down Kazahaya's waist and rested it in the small of the thinner boy's back, just above his rear.

"_Mmm_…" Kazahaya trembled. Rikuo raised an eyebrow. Whatever that pendant was doing, it was doing a good job. The brown-haired boy was sensitive to even the slightest touch. Kazahaya's breath came in increasingly tougher pants. He shifted his legs so that he was straddling Rikuo's leg, one knee being entirely too close to the other's crotch. "_Anyway you want…_"

Rikuo grinned. "Then how about a kiss?" he half-joked. Kazahaya flushed.

"_If that's what you really want…_" Kazahaya's face moved closer. Rikuo felt the boy who so resembled a cat shake in his arms. The possessed teen's lips were also trembling oh-so-slightly.

"Nervous?" Rikuo decided to push the act a little further. He put his other hand behind Kazahaya's head, entwining his fingers in the soft brown hair, and pressed gently, bringing the other closer. "When we've done it so many times before…"

Kazahaya flushed. "_Don't tease me…_" he whispered shyly. He leaned forward and pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss. Rikuo allowed his eyes to drift close and felt only the softness of those pouty lips…

When they pulled away, Kazahaya stared down at him wonderingly, eyes still misted over. _She's still there_, Rikuo thought. "What's the matter?"

"_The way you kiss… is a little different from usual,_" Kazahaya mumbled, looking a little confused. "_It's so… pure._"

"Pure?" Rikuo raised an eyebrow for the third time. He smirked and a mischievous glint lit in his eye. "What, you mean… you wanted something a little dirtier?"

"_No!_" Kazahaya gasped, embarrassed. "_I just… I just thought…_"

"What did you think?" Rikuo pulled Kazahaya closer, simultaneously lifting up his knee so that it rubbed between the other's legs.

"_Ah!_" Kazahaya gasped, voice going even higher. "_Mmm… darling, _please_…_"

"With pleasure," Rikuo growled and meshed their lips together once more. His tongue slid roughly in to Kazahaya's mouth and the latter moaned softly. The glasses pressed in to Rikuo's nose and he absently removed them.

In an instant, the spell was broken.

Rikuo should have noticed the way that Kazahaya had suddenly stiffened in his arms. He didn't realize what had happened until he was shoved away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kazahaya shrieked, scrubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why are you kissing me!" his entire body bristled like an angry cat.

"Ah, shit," mumbled Rikuo, hazily remembering the importance of the glasses.

"RIKUO! ARE YOU LISTENING TO – OOF?"

"Be quiet…" Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya and rolled so that the feminine teen was spread flat on the mattress. He grabbed Kazahaya's small hands and pinned them above his head, at the same time using his knees to hold down the thrashing legs.

"What are you – mmm!" Kazahaya's rant was abruptly cut off when Rikuo kissed him fiercely, tongue probing between his lips. The clairvoyant teen tried to bite down on the invading muscle, but Rikuo, sensing the attack, moved one leg to rub against Kazahaya's crotch. Gasping, Kazahaya violently twisted his face away, a trickle of drool running down his chin. "S-Stop it! Let me go!"

"Like I can let go now," Rikuo rumbled lowly. He shifted his hand so that he could hold down both of Kazahaya's wrists while the other crept down to the hem of Kazahaya's shirt. He couldn't take it off but he pulled it up, revealing a slender white torso and two peaked little nubs just begging to be sucked on. "You don't think that I'll just release you like this, do you?"

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya's voice had a tinge of fear in it. "Rikuo? Your eyes are… ah! _Ah!_"

Rikuo's mouth, hot from arousal, teased Kazahaya's nipple. He bit down on it gently and Kazahaya's whole body bucked from the sensation.

"Noooo…" Kazahaya's eyes were once more misting over, but this time from unexpected pleasure. "Noooo… Rikuo, don't…"

"I'm not listening…" Rikuo grinded his knee roughly and felt Kazahaya harden.

"Ah! No! Don't… don't move like that!" Kazahaya quavered, his head flung to one side. Rikuo ignored him, instead adding his mouth to the mix, tongue licking Kazahaya's exposed ear. His free hand moved to Kazahaya's other nipple and rolled it between his long fingers. "No! Not all at once…! Ah…" Kazahaya moaned. "I'm going crazy…"

Rikuo smiled against Kazahaya's ear. "Because of me?"

The other looked offended. "Of course no – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

His reaction was to Rikuo's intruding hand resting on his crotch. "What?" Rikuo asked, almost innocently. He rubbed his hand gently on the rising tent in Kazahaya's pants. "I'm just helping myself to a treat, that's all…"

"I'M NOT CANDY!" Kazahaya shrieked, attempting to kick Rikuo in the chest. He actually succeeded, making the surprised victim almost fall off the bed. Free, Kazahaya attempted to bolt for the bathroom door but immediately was caught around the middle by strong arms.

"Oh no," Rikuo whispered in to his ear, making him shiver. "I'm not done with you yet…"

"Pervert! Sadist! Sex-fiend!" Kazahaya yelped as Rikuo casually stripped him of his underwear, his remaining line of defense. The slender teen was now completely naked except for the pendant of the deceased woman still around his neck. He tried to sit up and cover himself but his hands were tied – by his own shirt no less, the fabric was going to stretch – to the headboard. He instead pressed his knees together and drew them up. His whole body was quivering.

"You shouldn't insult me right now, you know," Rikuo reprimanded him, not at all sounding sincere. He pulled off his shirt and smirked as he heard Kazahaya's breath hitch. "Checking me out again?"

"N- No! I – " Kazahaya squeaked, embarrassed. Rikuo grinned and casually reached for the discarded glasses from the messy blankets.

"I have a bit of a fun idea…" Rikuo grinned wolfishly and Kazahaya gave a little squeak of fear. Rikuo put on the glasses and the moment Kazahaya's limbs relaxed and his eyes started to cloud, Rikuo took the clairvoyant boy's erection in his hand and stroked it mercilessly.

"Ah! _Ah!_" Kazahaya gasped, abruptly coming out of his trance. Or… maybe not. There was still a strange buzzing sound in his ears and for some reason he was feeling… affection for Rikuo. _Desire_ for Rikuo. It was the pendant, he realized, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"This woman was pretty damn sensitive," Rikuo remarked offhandedly, lightly running a finger down from Kazahaya's collarbone down to his navel. Kazahaya shuddered and whimpered pitifully. Rikuo licked his lips. "Looks like you're still connected to her senses," his hand drifted lower and lower, his head dipping down towards his partner's crotch.

"Rikuo…"

"I'll make sure you feel good,_ Kaza_."

"D-Don't call me Ka – mm! No…" Kazahaya groaned as Rikuo's mouth enveloped him whole. "S-Stop! No… Aah! Nngh…" he tried to bite his lip and the muffle the embarrassing sounds coming out of his mouth. When he felt Rikuo's tongue play with his slit, however, his back arched to the point of breaking and he let out a silent scream.

Rikuo, thoroughly enjoying himself, lightly scraped his teeth on the Kazahaya's cock. The slender teen's hips instinctively bucked up and Rikuo held them down with his hands. Kazahaya groaned as Rikuo moved torturously slow, teasing him for all he was worth.

"Rikuo… Rikuo, I want to…"

"Hmm?" Rikuo slowly drew away from the other, his mouth making a small 'pop!' noise as he pulled his mouth away. Kazahaya mewled pitifully and he tried to twist his body to rub himself off on the bed sheets.  
"Oh no you don't," Rikuo kept a firm grip on his hips, making Kazahaya whine. "Tell me what you want, Kaza."  
"N-No way!" Kazahaya tried to protest. Keeping one hand on the other's hip, Rikuo used the other hand to lightly trace a line from Kazahaya's tip to the balls. The clairvoyant moaned wantonly and tried to buck in to the hand to give him more sensation. Rikuo pulled his hand away quickly and smirked.

"Unless you say it, I'll just leave you here," Rikuo reached for Kazahaya's pants which were discarded to the side of the bed. "And I'll tie your legs to the bed too."

"Jerk!" Kazahaya screeched, trying to kick him again. Rikuo caught his legs and, swift as lightning, used both Kazahaya's pants and his own pants to tie the fair-haired boy's legs to the foot of the bed. Kazahaya shrieked, vainly trying to twist them off.

"Here's your punishment," Rikuo chuckled lowly. "Wait for about half-an-hour. Of course, I'm not going to let you go limp on me…" he got off the bed and pulled open his bedside drawer to take out something small, plastic, and purple. It wasn't until Kazahaya saw him pull out a wrap-around leg strap that he realized what the object was.

"Why do you have _that_?" he squawked as Rikuo fixed the leg strap on Kazahaya's leg. Rikuo grinned as he held up the vibrator.

"I didn't want to miss any opportunities," Rikuo licked the vibrator, lubricating it with his saliva. "I think you'll like this, Kaza."

"I w-won't – _ahhh_!" he cried out as Rikuo managed to spread open his legs, despite them being tied together, and pushed the vibrator inside him with one quick motion. "_Ahh! _It_ hurts_!"

"Bear with it for half-an-hour," Rikuo replied, letting Kazahaya's legs close again and tucking the vibrator's controller in to the leg strap. "Hmm, what else could I do…" he reached in to the bedside drawer again and pulled out a black tie. "You're already sensitive with that pendant now, but if we use this…" he waved the tie mockingly before tying it to cover Kazahaya's eyes. Said boy squirmed.

"Rikuo, I-I don't like this…"

"You will," Rikuo's voice said soothingly. "You will."

Kazahaya felt a hand ghost up his thigh and finger the switch to the device inside him. "_No, Rikuo_…!"

Rikuo flipped on the switch and Kazahaya gave a shriek of surprise as the object began to vibrate within him.

"AH! Ah ah ah!" Kazahaya moaned. His breath began to come in short pants. His back arched and he cried out as the vibrator shifted slightly.

"Enjoy yourself," Rikuo chuckled teasingly. There was a creak of bedsprings and then absolute silence.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya cried. "Rikuo?"

He was gone. Kazahaya was alone, unfulfilled and cruelly pleasured. The vibrator within him hummed merrily. "Gotta get it out," Kazahaya muttered. Flexing his stomach (for the lack of abs) he tried to force the vibrator out of him, but then he gave a yelp of surprise as the vibrator instead moved even deeper.

"_Ah!_ N-No, why…" he whimpered aloud. It wasn't painful anymore, but his lower regions felt uncomfortably full. He was aware of more blood rushing towards his cock, making it pulse with needy desire. "Not _this_! I don't want this…"

Minutes passed and Kazahaya grew more and more aroused. The vibrator's noise had grown louder and louder, somehow starting to sound obscene. He whimpered, cried, and mewled pitifully, but nobody came.

A soft chuckle suddenly sounded by his ear. "How do you feel?"

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya cried, turning his blindfolded eyes towards the voice. "Rikuo! I…"

"You what?" a hand stroked his face. It caressed his throat gently, slowly moving downwards. The hand teased his nipples, circling them slowly, lightly pinching them. Kazahaya shivered and arched in to the touch. "What do you want from me?"

Kazahaya was unable to answer as the hand went lower and stroked him. "_Aah! _Nnn…"

"Hmm?" Rikuo murmured lazily. In a slow movement, the amazing hand left him unfulfilled and traced patterns of flowers on the inside of his quivering thighs. Kazahaya groaned.

"I… I want…"

Something warm and wet that the clairvoyant recognized to be Rikuo's mouth descended unseen on to his nipple and suckled it tenderly. The gentleness was mockery considering the state Kazahaya was in. Unable to form words, he merely moaned, trembling uncontrollably.

"Mmm?" Rikuo hummed, making Kazahaya cry out again as the vibrations from both the top and bottom made him lose control.

"You," the brown-haired teen whispered. "I want _you_."

"You finally said it," Rikuo chuckled against Kazahaya's chest. He reached down to untie the smaller youth's legs and spread them wide open. Kazahaya groaned and start to pant softly. He still couldn't see what was happening.

With a single, swift tug, Rikuo yanked out the vibrator and watched with enjoyment as the other whimpered at the loss, his legs reflexively spreading wider. He reached up to remove the blindfold and Kazahaya could see again. What he saw actually turned him on even more; Rikuo's green eyes, remarkably darkened with desire. Desire for _him_.

"Rikuo…"

The taller teen dipped his head and initiated a slow kiss. It was soft and gentle, and welcomed compared to the earlier rough treatment. Kazahaya didn't resist when Rikuo's tongue languidly slid in, affectionately sliding against his own, pleasuring him slowly. He gasped quietly when Rikuo's lips detached from his with a light popping noise and then made their way down his chin to his throat, where they attached themselves to his pulse and sucked. Moaning, Kazahaya tilted his head back to give Rikuo more access.

Rikuo bit down gently on the slender white throat and continued his way down. At the nipples he gave soothing nips and licks and listened with increasing pleasure as Kazahaya moaned wantonly. He raised his right hand to Kazahaya's mouth and pressed against the lips, asking for entrance. Kazahaya granted his wish and took the long digits into his mouth, sucking on them greedily. Rikuo had to bite back a noise of pleasure.

At last when Rikuo deemed his fingers to be wet enough, he withdrew them, smiling slightly in amusement as Kazahaya raised his head in an attempt to take the fingers back in to his mouth. The clairvoyant made a keening sound of displeasure, borderline annoyance. Chuckling, Rikuo lowered his hand to the already wet opening between Kazahaya's legs. The vibrator had loosened him nicely, but one could never be too careful.

When he pushed the first one in, Kazahaya's eyes widened and his back arched. When he pushed in the second one and scissored, Kazahaya threw his head back and tried hard to fight back the tears growing at the corner of his eyes. When he pushed in the third one and reached even deeper, Kazahaya forgot himself and cried out in pain. The tears ran down his cheeks and Rikuo kissed them away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, lovingly, into Kazahaya's ear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kazahaya found himself whispering back. "It's okay if it's you."

Settling himself, he bit his lip in determination as Rikuo's questing fingers prodded within him gently. When Rikuo's fingers were in down to the knuckle, Kazahaya suddenly convulsed.

Stopping his movements, Rikuo looked down at Kazahaya questioningly. The clairvoyant was surprised himself.

"What…" he murmured, his throat dry. "What was that…?"

Rikuo moved his fingers in the same place again and Kazahaya practically howled, jerking against the bonds on his wrists. Grinning ferociously, Rikuo promptly abused the same spot over and over again as the smaller teen writhed underneath him, voicing out his pleasure.

"More!" Kazahaya managed to gasp. "More!"

Rikuo obeyed and Kazahaya came violently, spilling his seed all over himself and Rikuo's arm. He groaned and he slowly came back down from his orgasm.

"Not yet," he hazily heard Rikuo say. "I'm not done with you yet."

The fingers removed themselves from his opening and Kazahaya lifted his head to weakly protest before promptly slamming it down again, squirming as Rikuo stroked him back to hardness. "Oh!" he mewled. "Oh! No more…!"

"There's plenty more to come," Rikuo said lustfully. Kazahaya felt something press against his entrance and he knew what would happen before it did.

"Rikuo…"

"Scream for me more, Kaza."

"Riku – _AH!_" Kazahaya cried out as Rikuo sank in to him. His inner walls tightened and Rikuo let out a lust-filled groan.

"_Gods_, you're tight," he muttered and thrust. Kazahaya let out a muffled shriek, biting on his lips at the feeling of being filled. It wasn't supposed to be this _good_.

It took Rikuo a couple tries to find the prostrate again, but when he struck it, Kazahaya screamed out his name once more. Rikuo felt his cock – he thought it was impossible – increase in size, and Kazahaya whimpered in the most _delicious_ voice, "No! Don't get any bigger!"

"Stop being so cute then," Rikuo grunted, picking up the pace. Each movement drew out new pleasure-filled sounds and lustful cries, and when Rikuo thrust deep within and then _grinded_, Kazahaya let out a sound that he never made before (and upon looking back at it, he wished he would never make again). Rikuo grinned. He liked that sound.

And so he continuously thrust and thrust and _thrust_, each time finding the most pleasurable spot within his new lover and wallowing in the sounds that Kazahaya was so keen on making. He felt Kazahaya clench around his almost painfully as the lighter brunette came again. Stilling himself, Rikuo held himself back. Kazahaya breathed out in a tired but relaxed sigh… until Rikuo started moving again.

"N-No! No more! It's too… _ah_! Stop…" Kazahaya moaned as he felt his flaccid cock harden again.

Rikuo grinned. "I haven't come yet, have I? It's not fair if you're the only one…" he thrust harder and gave another deep grind to Kazahaya's inner walls. Said boy screamed in pleasure.

Kazahaya couldn't remember how many times he came that night. He could vaguely remember Rikuo coming inside of him, and then forcing his limp body up to give him a blowjob so that he came _again_. And again and again and again. Rikuo really had an unmatched stamina.

The next morning came with blazing sunlight through the window. Kazahaya woke up in Rikuo's arms, one under his head as a pillow and the other around his naked waist. Blushing furiously, he shoved Rikuo off and tried to crawl over him to get to the bathroom. A searing pain went through his rear and he collapsed forwards on to the floor. Something slimy and wet and unpleasant trickled down the inside of his thighs and he blushed horribly. That… That… "_Jerk!_"

"Somebody call?" Rikuo slurred sleepily. He rolled over and looked at Kazahaya on the floor. "Mmm, don't forget to take off the necklace later."

"You too! The glasses…" Kazahaya snapped at him, then pausing as he felt around this bare neck. "Eh? It's… not there…"

Rikuo shot up abruptly. "Not there? What the hell does that mean? Kakei will hand our asses to us if we lost the damn thing!"

"I don't know where it went!" Kazahaya bristled. "I was wearing all through that… _thing_ yesterday and now it's gone! I don't know where…"

"Did you always have that tattoo?"

"What?"

Kazahaya looked down at his thin chest and recognized, with dawning horror, that on his chest, exactly between his nipples, was the exact same pattern as the pendant on the necklace… only on his skin.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed. Rikuo frowned and crawled out of bed to kneel beside him. He was also completely naked… Kazahaya blushed.

After examining the mark, Rikuo muttered to himself, "I wonder…" and then slipped on the glasses. Kazahaya felt a weird chill go up his body and lightly gasped as Rikuo fingered the mark, then slowly traced a nonsensical pattern on the clairvoyant's torso. When he fingered a nipple, still sore from last night, Kazahaya threw back his head and moaned, nice and loud.

Mortified, he clamped his lips together. Rikuo grinned. "… You know what? I think I'll keep the glasses. They make a nice companion for your tattoo."

"_It's not a tattoo!_"

"Mm-hm," Rikuo hummed, tracing a line from Kazahaya's neck, down, down, down…

"_AH!_"

"Looks like our nights are going to be more eventful from now on, hmm?"

"_Asshole!_"

And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
